The present invention concerns pharmaceutical compositions which include urea and hyaluronic acid or derivatives of hyaluronic acid. The present invention further concerns methods of treating disease of the cutis, anorectal epithelium and rectal mucosa employing the aforementioned compositions. The treated disease of the cutis exhibits symptoms such as erythema, edema, inflammation, papules, vesicles, pustules, macules, scaling, crusting, cracking, and/or lesions. Such disease would include psoriasis, eczema, dermatitis, herpetic conditions and acne. Disease of the anorectal epithelium and rectal mucosa exhibits symptoms such as inflammation, cracking, burning, irritation, tenderness, pain, soreness and itching.
The hyaluronic acid-urea preparations are topically applied as skin, anorectal epithelium and anorectal mucosa bonding and adhesion agents, anti-inflammatory agents and bio-repair materials. The use of the hyaluronic acid-urea preparations reduce the inflammation, pain, itching, swelling, and sequelae of the skin, anorectal epithelium and rectal mucosa disease while adhering to and protecting the skin, anorectal epithelium and rectal mucosa tissues.
The composition of the present invention includes two principle components: 1) hyaluronic acid and derivatives thereof; and 2) urea. The derivatives of hyaluronic acid include any pharmaceutically acceptable salt form, for example sodium hyaluronate.
The source of the hyaluronate used in the present pharmaceutical compositions may be a hyaluronic acid or any acceptable salt form of hyaluronic acid. The term "hyaluronate" is often used to mean "hyaluronic acid equivalent" which equates to hyaluronic acid of varying molecular weights and any of their salt forms.
Hyaluronic acid is a naturally occurring mucopolysaccharide with a molecular weight generally ranging between about 50,000 and 8,000,000 (or possibly higher), depending on the source of the material and the analytical methods used in its determination.
Methods of obtaining highly-pure or ultra-pure hyaluronic acid and its salt forms, isolation techniques, and analytical methods for testing purity are provided, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,396,081, 4,141,973, 4,517,295, 4,736,024, 4,784,900 and 4,808,576.
Hyaluronic acid is a linear mucopolysaccharide comprised of alternating glucuronic acid and N-acetyl-glucosamine residues that interact with other proteoglycans to provide stability and elasticity to the extracellular matrix of all tissues. This network of macromolecules regulates tissue hydration and the movement of substances within the interstitial compartment. In resting states most hyaluronic acid is cross-linked with collagen and other high molecular-weight substances, so the concentration of free hyaluronic acid is relatively low. Concentrations of hyaluronic acid are dramatically elevated, however, immediately after tissue injury.
Hyaluronic acid is well known, being found in the joint tissue as well as the vitreous humor of the eyes of mammals. It has been extracted from rooster combs, human umbilical cords and bacterial cultures such as those of hemolytic streptococci groups A and C for various therapeutic purposes. One of the first therapeutic uses of this material was as a replacement for the liquid vitreous of the human eye to aid in ophthalmic surgery, especially in the treatment of retinal detachment. It has also been used for the relief of trauma or irritation in joint tissue of mammals including humans by injection into the synovial fluid of the joint.
Hyaluronic acid and the various salt forms of hyaluronic acid have demonstrated hydrating, lubricating, moisturizing, mechanical, cushioning and wound healing properties.
Commercial hyaluronic acid products, in the United States, include: Viscoat.RTM. (Alcon Surgical), Healon.RTM. (Pharmacia Opthalmics) and Amvisc.RTM. (Lolab).
The second principle component of the present pharmaceutical composition is urea. Urea is represented by the molecular formula CH.sub.4 N.sub.2 O or CO(NH.sub.2).sub.2. Urea has a molecular weight of 60.06, is freely soluble in water, and has a melting point of 132.7.degree.. Urea is used extensively in the paper industry to soften cellulose. It is also used in fertilizers, animal feeds and ammoniated dentifrices.
Urea is a product of protein metabolism and is the chief nitrogenous constituent of human urine. Urea is a protein denaturant that promotes hydration of keratin and mild keratolysis in dry and hyperkeratotic skin. It is used topically in the treatment of psoriasis, ichthyosis, atopic dermatitis and dry scaly conditions, usually in a 2% to 25% cream or lotion. Urea has long been used as an osmotic diuretic, to promote the healing of infected wounds, and for its antiseptic value.
Commercial medical products containing urea, in the United States, include: Aquacare.RTM. (Menley and James), Nutraplus.RTM. (Owen/Galderma), Carmol 10.RTM., Carmol 20.RTM. and Carmol HC.RTM. (Syntex), Gormel Creme.RTM. and Gordon's Urea 40%.RTM. (GORDON), Lanaphilic.RTM. (Medco), Ureacin-10.RTM., Ureacin-20.RTM. and Ureacin-40.RTM. (Pedinol) and Ultra Mide-25.RTM. (Baker Cummins).
Embodiments of the present invention include pharmaceutical compositions comprising urea in an amount of 0.1-40% by weight and hyaluronic acid or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof in an amount of 0.05-25% by weight. The compositions of the invention have been made and topically applied to diseased cutis,anorectal epithelium and rectal mucosa to successfully relieve burning, itching, tenderness, pain, soreness and other. discomforts. The hyaluronic acid-urea compositions protect tissues of the cutis, anorectal epithelium and rectal mucosa by adhering to them and helping to heal and alleviate disease symptoms.